Happy Father's Day
by Americaschick
Summary: A quick one-shot for Father's Day. Not smutty, only fluffy.


**Ok dudes, I wanted to do something for Father's day and thus this was born! I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the characters.**

**Tttttttttttttttttttayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyrrr rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Arthur sighed heavily as he drank his tea. He sat on the couch watching reruns of Doctor Who when someone knocked on his door. He looked to the door puzzled by who could be knocking on a Sunday.

"Hey! British dude! It's me open up!" an American voice rang through the wood. Arthur rolled his eyes and stood to answer the door.

"What do you want bloody wanker?" he asked annoyed. Al just smiled at him.

"Come on dude, I have something I want to show you!" he spoke quickly and happily. Arthur rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time today. He was about to close the door when Al stopped it with his hand.

"Come on Arthur…please?" he begged. Arthur studied him for a moment. He never used his full name unless…never mind. Arthur looked him in the eye then sighed.

"Fine, just let me grab my coat." He told the American. Al cheered. Once Arthur grabbed his coat, Al's hand made its way to his arm as he was dragged from his house and onto the busy London street. Arthur looked around.

"What are you doing? People are staring!" he whispered with a faint blush. Al ignored him and continued dragging him through the busy streets. Al led him away from the city and into a woodsy area. Arthur was about to ask when Al shushed him.

"Just come look." He smiled as he pulled him out of the trees and towards the edge of a cliff. He paused at the breath taking view of the sun slowly setting over the ocean. There was a slight bit of fog but with it there, it made the light reflect of the mist that made several colors appear. Arthur looked wide eyed at the sight and smiled slightly. He walked a little closer to the edge and sat down. He motioned for Al to sit next to him, which he did.

"I thought you might like this. This is my favorite spot here. I found it on one of those trips where you let me come here with you." Al explained, smiling at the sunset. Arthur couldn't help but smile back. They began telling stories of years ago lightly to each other. Al turned to him slightly.

"Can you tell me about your pirate days? One of those stories of how you kicked Spain's butt?" he asked excitedly. Arthur chuckled lightly.

"Well, there's was this one voyage were my crew and I were just sailing to a spot out to sea when we spotted as ship….." Arthur continued his story until he stopped and smiled lightly.

"What?" Al asked? Arthur shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just remember telling you these stories when you were small. You would come into my room late at night, crying because of a nightmare. I would have you crawl onto the bed and you cuddled close to me as I would tell you them. You would always fall asleep with a small smile." He told lightly. Al smiled and placed his forehead on Arthur's shoulder. They sat like this till the sun was almost set and Al's phone vibrated. He took it out and smiled slightly.

"Who is it? A girl?" Arthur asked teasingly.

"Yeah actually." Al answered. Arthur sighed lightly as his fatherly instincts came out. He began asking questions but Al wouldn't answer.

"Come on, we have to go. I need to get you home." Al spoke quickly. Arthur sighed and hid his disappointment. He nodded slowly and walked with him back to his house. Al watched him open the door slowly. As soon as they were both in, the lights flickered on and a huge group of people shouted surprise. Arthur froze in shock and looked at all of them. He suddenly began recognized all of them.

"*K-Kaelin, Peter, Jack? What are you all doing here?" he asked. They all smiled as Matthew came to the front.

"Isn't it normal to celebrate Father's day with our father?" he asked. Arthur remained stoned face as he turned to Al. Alfred was smiling wildly at him.

"You knew this?" Al nodded. Arthur cast his head down and looked at the floor. Al looked at him curiously. When he saw that tears were rolling down his face, Al embraced him.

"Come on dad, let's go party with our family." Al whispered happily. Arthur nodded and began parting with his whole family.

**~~~~~~~~BRAKE LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BRAKE LINE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BRAKE LINE~~~~~~~~**

Arthur walked around all the sleeping bodies that littered his living room. He smiled and picked up Peter and carried him to one of the guest rooms.

"Need some help?" a voice whispered. Arthur turned to see Al carrying Kaelin. Arthur smiled and gestured to one of the rooms with his head. Al and Arthur walked to each of the rooms. They carried many bodies to different rooms. Minus Jack, they lifted him together and placed him on the couch. They placed blankets around Matt who was asleep on the floor. Al and Arthur sighed and walked to Arthur's room. Arthur walked to his bed and laid down. What he didn't expect was Al to crawl on with him and curl up next to him. Arthur ran his hands through Al's hair.

"Dad, can you sing one of your lullabies?" Al whispered. Arthur smiled sweetly and nodded. He began to sing a soft song as he continued to rock him lightly. Arthur was almost 100% sure that AL was asleep, when Al whispered to him.

"Happy Father's Day daddy, I love you." Arthur smiled lightly as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"I love you too…..son." he whispered back. A sleepy smile graced Al's lips as Arthur continued to sing him to sleep.

***Kaelin, Peter and Jack are all Wy, Sealand, and Australia.**


End file.
